On the Run
by Cat Steven
Summary: Feeling unimportant, not loved, and underrated, Amethyst runs away.
1. When I Was Loved

**Welcome to the first chapter! I will be updating my dog story soon, and I am really sorry I haven't updated any stories lately; I sort of have writer's block so ideas will be greatly appreciated! This is from Amethyst's POV so PLEASE put in your review if I should continue in this format…PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU. Please note that most of what happens in this chapter is present. Chapter two, most likely, will be third person, if that's what gets voted, (I want it to be in third person), which tells about Amethyst's first steps in running away.**

 **Onto the story ~**

Chapter 1: When I Was Loved

There is always a time when a gem feels useless. I can't even be what I was supposed to be. I can't even _be_ anything but useless. There was a time though, when I was loved. I ain't exactly what I wanna be, but at this point I knew they loved me. SHE loved me. He…loved me. I tried to be the comedian, ya know? But…it ain't easy being happy all the time. It isn't easy to be a gem, especially an "overcooked runt", according to Jasper. Some gems…or people…just can't stay happy. Sometimes I felt as if nobody cared about me. Lapis has never talked to me much…P-dot, heh, she's a big fan, I can tell…but she called me short recently when she and Lapis were playing with garbage. I can almost hear the triangle playing with a tambourine, I think, and I can almost see Lapis and Peri doing a cute little hippie dance as they played. But I couldn't really think of much besides Jasper. She's corrupted and long gone now. I bubbled her without regret.

It was a very long time ago when I was loved. Pearl never loved me much, but there were some times when Pearlmethyst would kick in, and we'd have a great time. Steven and I are best buds. He was HEARTBROKEN when I ran away, but we'll get more into that later, me running away. "Amethyst, I love you," he once said, and gripped my tank-top. He was holding a fistful of cloth, as if he was about to pick me up and punch me, but no, he was simply trying to show affection, that's all. I love him so very much for that. But the truth is, no…not many people or gems loved me. It was a very rare thing to be loved at one moment or the other. I can think about good memories, and they make me laugh, and when I think about sad memories, they make me cry…but I'm not a baby, I guess I am…I was made wrong in the right Kindergarten, and Jasper was made right in the wrong Kindergarten…coincidence, think not? I never asked for it to be this way…I never asked to be made….Oh God…I'm crying now! Garnet's coming into the room I'm in (Steven's room)! Now she's gonna ask what's wrong! Darn it…I'll give it my best shot.

"Hello, Amethyst," Garnet greets me, staring at my tear stains. "Yo," I say, but my voice comes out broken and raw, and I feel tears running down my cheeks. My face is so purple; I look like a carton of grape Kool-Aid. I sigh. "What's wrong, Amethyst?" Garnet asks. "Nothing," I say, and brush it off like dust on my shoulder. "Something is wrong," Garnet says after a short pause, adjusting her visors. Oh God, I forgot that she has future vision…great. I blush even harder, like someone just threw dark splotches of purple paint on my face. I can't do this. I let out a wail. Steven and Pearl run up the stairs, and Peridot and Lapis are with them. I blush even more. Garnet picks me up, takes me to my room, and sets me down gently on the floor. I feel like a baby. I am a baby. I wail so loud, the other gems are banging the Temple door. Garnet goes and opens the door, telling them to let us have some private time, closes the door, and comes over to me. She even offers to unfuse and talk it over. "In a little bit. I want to talk to Garnet first," I decide. Garnet nods and sits in front of me.

I start crying so loud and hard, my chest hurts. Not my gem, though. I rush into Garnet's arms, and she gives me a hug. "I NEVER ASKED FOR IT TO BE THIS WAY!" I say. "I NEVER ASKED TO BE MADE!" Garnet takes off her visors…when Garnet takes off her visors, it means business. "Amethyst," she said, "Do you honestly feel this way?" "YES," I wail. "NOBODY LOVES ME. THAT'S WHY I RAN AWAY ABOUT A MONTH AGO." "Amethyst," Garnet says, pulling me into a tight hug, "we all love you. We'd all be very heartbroken and sad if you weren't here." "Yeah right," I say, my feelings shattering like a gem at war. "No, Amethyst, really," Garnet says. "You have no idea how hard we were crying when you ran away. Steven's heart shattered after he read your note." "Thanks, Garnet…" I say. "But nothing will ever fix the way I was made." "Amethyst," Garnet says, "you are a perfect Amethyst. You're the one good thing that came out of that place, you know that? We all love you, and we wouldn't give you up for the WORLD."

And I guess that's proof that Garnet loves me.

 **That's it for today guys! I just wanted to write a story for my loving, favorite gem: Amethyst! I hope you are as excited for this story as I am! Thank you for reading, and have an amazing day.**


	2. We Need to Talk

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER…**

 **Welcome to chapter three of "On the Run"! I really hope this story can also get some people to love Amethyst because sadly, she's one of the most hated characters and it makes me cry…literally…well, anyways, don't be expecting this story to be all heartwarming and gooey! Your heartstrings might be pulled in a few chapters. I hope this doesn't sound bad, but I try to put emotion into my story, so in a future chapter please put if you cried or not because when I write sad things I want to make it realistic and such. Also, would this be better in first person or Amethyst's POV (point of view)? PLEASE put that because I'm struggling ;_;. Anyways, enjoy, and onto the story ~**

Chapter 2: We Need to Talk

3rd Person POV

Part One

Once, when Amethyst was younger, she had felt very left out. It was very odd being the new Crystal Gem, especially an Amethyst. Amethysts weren't very popular or high in the rankings, unlike Jaspers, who were Quartz soldiers as well. Since Amethyst felt left out, she was going to run away. She'd written a note sloppily, in the best human writing she could, and made it as readable as possible. She'd use the note so she would be able to run away. Before she could even step a square inch, Rose tapped her shoulder. "What's this?" Rose asked gently, unrolling the map. Amethyst blushed and glumly admitted the ugly truth. "Why do you want to run away?" Rose asked. "Are you happy here?" "Not really," Amethyst admitted. "I'm a little lonely, and I'm not sure if Pearl likes me all that much. I hate being from the Kindergarten. I'm a big mistake." "Pearl loves you," Rose said. "I love you and Garnet loves you. On Earth, you can be whoever you wanna be. That's why I created the rebellion. So we could all have a place to live, be free, and live independent. I love the Earth, and I hate what the Kindergarten was doing to the Earth. We care so much about you."

"You honestly love me that much?" Amethyst whispered hoarsely. She wasn't afraid of anything, but she sounded like it. "Yes, we do," Rose said, her pleasant, caring voice growing more pleasant. "I honestly thought nobody cared," Amethyst said weakly. She grabbed her shirt. Rummaging through her mind was a cluster of feelings – sadness, love, careful, embarrassed – anything perfect to describe her feelings right now was accurate. "T-thank you, Rose," Amethyst said, clutching Rose close to her. "It's going to be okay, Amethyst," Rose said, giving her a loving look. From the corner, Pearl watched glumly.

Part 2

Pearl's POV

What was she talking about? Of COURSE I loved Amethyst. Sure, she may be annoying every once in a while, but if Rose could love her, I could love her. "I'll talk to Pearl and see if we can work something out," Rose said, smoothing her hair. She approached to the corner where I was hiding. "Hello?" Rose said, calling for me. "Salutations," I said. I didn't have much of anything to say. She calmly put a hand on my shoulder. "Tell me how you feel about Amethyst," she said. I didn't say anything. "Please, Pearl," Rose started. I blushed in embarrassment. "Um, she's fine," I said. At the time I thought I'd never tell her. "You know I can just ask Garnet," Rose said. Usually she'd tease in a playful way, but I decided it was time to admit the truth, even if it was ugly, just a tiny bit. "I don't really like her," I said. "She's a nuisance, and she's doing no good." "And how would she feel if you said that to her face?" Rose asked.

"She'd feel horrible," I admitted, staring at the ground. "I understand your feelings," Rose started, "but just at least give her a chance." "I will," I promised. It would take some getting used to, but in the end, that's exactly what ended up happening.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I am going to work on chapter three so it should be out soon. Bye loves!**


	3. Strange Behavior & Family Fun

**Welcome to chapter three, everyone! This is going to be interesting. So, let's get to it! Also, keep in mind that this is in past tense! So Amethyst is already back from her runaway! Nobody knows she is going to run away (before she did)! Onto the story ~**

Chapter 3: Strange Behavior & Family Fun

Steven's POV

Amethyst was acting very strange recently. I've tried talking to her once or twice, but she just ignored me and went to her room. I'm gonna have to talk to Pearl – I'd rather have my gem shattered than Amethyst feeling left out. I'm sure everyone else, would, too. I headed downstairs and noticed Garnet just relaxing on the couch. Usually she's busy in the burning room busy with some bubbled gems, or she's on a mission. I sat down next to her. She can sense my emotions, but I'd probably burst into tears if I asked what was wrong with Amethyst. Later, that's what happened… "I don't really know what's wrong with Amethyst," Garnet said, clutching me close to her like an oversized doll. "I think we should find out eventually." I sniffled. I felt too sad to talk.

Pearl walked in the room with a handful of clean laundry. "What're you two doing?" she asked, a worried expression growing on her face. "Amethyst's acting suspicious," Garnet said. "Can't you just use your future vision?" Pearl asked. After a short pause, Garnet sighed. "I can't see anything," she said. "It's unusual." "I will try to ask her," Pearl said, dropping the laundry. "I don't know," Garnet said. "We'll just have to find out ourselves." I didn't want to. What if it was something unbearable, like self-harm?

I really hoped Amethyst was doing okay. Usually, she'd be upbeat and cool, but now, she's just miserable and quiet. She could be scraping her gem in her alone time, or she could be doing worse. I honestly don't want to know. I guess I'll have to find out.

Amethyst's POV

Today was an okay day, I guess. Nobody talked to me yet today. Only Pearl did because tonight I have to give Peri something. I don't really think Lapis be glad to see me. She's usually boring – all she does is sound sarcastic. She never talked to me before. Maybe I should talk to her – she knows all about being lonely. Well, at least until she started living with her once arch enemy. It's kind of funny, to be honest. It's also cute. I grab a new Camp Pining Hearts season six DVD for Peri and a manga hairstyle book issue four for Lapis and walk to the barn. It looked as if it was going to rain. I saw a large, weird barn, decorated with crazy objects made with some kind of metal. I knocked. "Hello?" Peridot answered. She was wearing an alien robe with cucumber slices on her eyes. "Hey, Peri," I said, assuming she couldn't see. "Oh, Amethyst!" she screamed with joy, and pulled me into a large hug (yes I ship Amedot, Lapidot, and Pearlmethyst at the same time O_O). I smiled and gave a tight squeeze in return. "Come on in…!" she said, and took the cucumbers off of her eyes and pushed me inside, closing the door.

I saw Lapis watching Camp Pining Hearts. "Here's something I got for you," I said, and gave her the number four issue of some manga hairstyles. Her eyes brightened when she saw the cover. She accepted it and gave me a hug. "Thank you," she said, sounding truly grateful. "No prob!" I said, and gave a little shy smile. "Now for your present, Peridork." I grabbed the DVD and gave it to her. "H2Oh my gosh!" she screamed. She squealed as high as possible, and started running around. Lapis laughed. "Wow!" she said, smirking. "You're excited, aren't you?" "HECK YAH," Peridot said, breakdancing. She did a back flip, and then the splits. Then she took me to a cozy television area. This was nothing but heartwarming. Shortly, Lapis joined us. Popping in the DVD, Peridot screamed eternally. Lapis and I laughed together, and then Peri joined me.

After all this sadness, I needed this. But I'm still running away. The Crystal Gems haven't treated me like this in a long, long time.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry if it was rushed. The next chapter will be better! Stay tuned for chapter four!**


	4. Disappearance - Part One

**Welcome to chapter four! Let me just say, this is where we get onto the big event…onto the story ~**

Chapter Four: Disappearance – Part 1

Amethyst's POV

We had a lot of fun. I was back at the Temple, and the only people in the living room were Pearl and Steven. Pearl was folding a pile of laundry while fondly chatting with Steven. It was time to get the plan into action. I wouldn't be running away now, but first I would have to write out a plan. Not in real handwriting, of course, but mind writing. I love to write out things in my mind. It's actually an easier method for me. I head into my room to start planning.

Pearl's POV

I was having a pleasant discussion with Steven about puzzle methods. While we were chatting away, it seemed as if Amethyst was planning something. She was probably thinking hard, and proof of this was I saw her squinting and stroking her chin thoughtfully. Hopefully it isn't something bad. Maybe I'll even have a training session with Connie – hopefully while we train for a short period of time, we can speak about the topic once we finish. "Steven, could you invite Connie to come on over? I'd like to train and speak with her. You as well," I said nicely. "Uh, okay," Steven said, and used his little small device to communicate with her. I couldn't wait to get this topic done and over with. I hated seeing Amethyst like this, especially the others. I saw her walk in her room – maybe she was scribbling away on a crumpled piece of paper, planning eagerly.

In a few minutes, Connie and Steven arrived. I took them to the Sky Arena, which where we had our training sessions, and we trained carefully. When I felt the two children had done enough training, I declared the end of today's session, and I sat down next to them. "What would you like to discuss, ma'am?" Connie asked in her little sweet voice. "It's actually something personal," I said, wincing. "Amethyst isn't talking at all. She barely looks at anyone, barely eats, and we can hear her crying in her room from the door." Connie's eyes widened. "I don't know," she replied quietly. "I wish I could maybe have a discussion with her, but maybe she just wants some independence for a little bit."

It made sense. Amethyst was usually excited when gems, or even humans approached her. Now, she was quiet, sad, and seemingly lonely. It would be up to us Crystal Gems to find out what Amethyst was going through, and if we can't, I don't know what we're going to do…

 **I'm sorry if its short but it's better than nothing! Have a great night, and see you next time! Stay tuned for chapter five!**


	5. Disappearance Part 2Amethyst is Missing

**Welcome to chapter five!**

Chapter Five – Disappearance Part 2/Amethyst is Missing

Peridot's POV

Amethyst is gone.

It all happened so suddenly. Sure, she was miserable, but I didn't think miserable enough to run away or go missing. She could've been abducted by gems, she could've ran away, or even worse, shattered. I didn't even want to think about that. I kept checking my communication pad while whining like a baby. Here's how I found out. I was scrolling incessantly on Tweeter on Steven's bed while he was watching those goofy training montages. We both fell asleep, and the TV light glared on our faces. I woke up on the floor, and Steven approached me. He helped me up, but I saw his face. He looked heartbroken, betrayed, and hurt, and his face was red and his eyes were red and puffy. "Read," he said, handing me a note. I sat on top of the tangled sheets, which were moved around while I was thrashing in my rest, and read the note. Here's what it said:

Dear Reader ~

You will not be seeing me, and here's why. I ran away. Don't even bother looking for me. I know none of you care about me, just Steven and Peridot, but nobody else. I can't stand to be treated like dust on somebody's shoulders. I want to be cared for and loved. But until then, don't look for me. I only want to live with people who treat me fairly. And just remember you can make a choice. I ran away very far from here, so you can't look for me or track me. Good luck finding me, but don't even look for me because I am being ignored purposely and repeatedly. Good job. You just drove a worthless gem out of the house. You don't have to see me ever again.

I love you all, but you don't have to love me back. It's too late. I'm probably shattered by now.

~Amethyst~

I felt sick to my stomach when I finished reading the note. I got sick and passed out.

I suddenly woke up in the bathroom, confused and with a muggy mind.

"I hope she's alright." "She'll be okay," Garnet said. "But I want to be with her," Steven said sternly. "Why?" Lapis asked. "I know it sounds coldhearted, but I would want to be left alone." "Should I go knock anyway?" "It's worth a try, if she's not sleeping still."

I heard a knock at the door. I answered the door to see the Gems and Connie staring at me. "What's up, friends?" I tried to ask casually. "Are you all right?" Pearl asked gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. I assumed Steven didn't tell them about the note. I cleared my throat. "Yes." I left the bathroom. "Peridot, are you sure you're okay?" Steven asked gently. Why were the Gems giving me sympathy? "Read the note!" I screamed. Steven cowardly handed the note to them, and when they read it they started crying.

Lapis' POV

I don't know why she ran away. I found out when Pearl shoved the note in my face. Peridot was so shocked she got sick and passed out. I didn't really know how or why that could happen. She's a _gem_. I barely got to know Amethyst. She was sweet, wonderful, and a good friend, but now, she was gone. What would we do now?

Pearl's POV

I was emotionally broken. I didn't need anybody bothering me right then. I felt horrible. Poor Amethyst ran away because she didn't feel loved anymore. How sad is that?

Connie's POV

I felt really upset. Amethyst is an amazing friend, but she has low self-esteem and has a ton of self-hatred. I know it's none of my business, but it's noticeable and hard not to say anything. I've never told anyone this, but I've always comforted Amethyst in private. Not only running away hurts her feelings but it hurts mine and everyone else's, too. I keep a secret diary where I write all of my thoughts and feelings. Not even my parents or Steven know about it. However, Amethyst had known about it and occasionally wrote in there. Amethyst had written a letter recently, on a blank page. In a curly, neat looping script (unusual for Amethyst) read:

 _Dear Connie,_

 _You and Steven are my best bud, but let's talk about_ you _! Before we start, let me mention one thing - don't worry. I don't want to invade your privacy so I didn't read any entries. I was mainly looking for a blank page, but now that that's out of the way, let me say something._

 _Thank you._

 _You always comfort me and help me learn to love myself. I'm very grateful for that. You make many people realize the right thing to do. You're a guiding leader. You're smart, intelligent and amazing. –Amethyst_

Every time I've read that letter, it made me so happy. Amethyst was the glue that held us all together. She was the cream in an Oreo cookie. A few days ago, during when this mess happened, I saw a small scribbled note. "Is this Steven's handwriting?" I asked myself. Well, guess what? It was.

 _Hey, Connie._

 _Sorry if it seems like I'm invading your privacy by writing you a little note in your journal, and if it does, well, I never read anything (so don't kill me please!)._

 _Thanks for being nice to Amethyst (she told me). Even though she ran away, you're the magnet that can attract her back home…_

 _-Steven U_

I smiled, but I'm curious how he knew I had a diary. Maybe I'm finished reviewing this depressing stuff….all I can do for now is just pray that Amethyst is okay.

Garnet's POV

Note: Garnet is a fusion, and would probably speak like "we went to the park" instead of "I went to the park", so don't mind the format this is written in.

I know I was once too hard on her, but I didn't think it would end up this…bad. I wished she could just speak up. Don't we all do? Amethyst has such a low self-esteem…it's not good to think about it. Yes, but I knew we could find a way to get her back. Don't use my future vision…I felt as if I was becoming undone.

Steven's POV

I can't even say anything about this…it's just too emotionally disturbing, and this was one of the worst moments of my life. Why didn't anybody do anything? It just really made me mad.

Did anybody even notice her depression?


End file.
